Running Away
by HellzLittleAngel
Summary: It's disgusting to watch the parents laugh along with their kids; telling them they love them. How could they love their children? Why do they get a happily-ever-after and I'm out on the streets?


_**Running Away**_

_**Chapter One – I. Am. Gay.**_

Let's get this straight right off the bat. I love my parents to death. Yeah, whatever, call me a wimp, a pussy, I don't care. I fucking love them, and I'd do anything for them. But when my anger flares up, I just can't stop myself. It's not like I _meant _for all of this to happen. I just... he kept blaming me... and he wouldn't shut up... he was so close-minded... I just couldn't keep the secret within any longer...

xxxxxxxxxx

I heave my body out of the car, slamming the car door so that bitch would shut up. I can hear her muffled threats behind the thin glass, but choosing to ignore it, I walk up the concrete to my house. Mom is at the door, looking at my "date" in the car, and then glancing at me with worried eyes. I just shrug and when I go to open the door, she drags me into the house in two seconds.

"Hey, you're home early," Mom greets me, smiling warmly and closing the door.

"Yeah..." I shrug and cough awkwardly. I know she's wanting to know why I'm home two hours before I was expected to be home. I don't think I can tell her in nice terms that Kairi is a bitch, and I never want to see her face ever again. I mean, really! First she goes off and picks _me _up thirty minutes early, and then she takes me to this goddamn expensive restaurant, saying it was "cheap". I wasted about three-hundred munny on her ass. There's no way I'm ever going to take that girl out again.

"Well, did you have a good time?" She ushers me into the living room, where Dad is lying on the couch, watching WWE Sports Wrestling. It looks absolutely horrid, but whatever.

"Uh, well, I guess..." _not._ Mom seems to sense my lie because I see her smile falter for a moment.

"Oh, well that's great, honey!" She acts like she doesn't realize I'm lying in front of my Dad, which I'm grateful for, "Listen, I made some tacos if you're still hungry. I want you in bed by midnight." I roll my eyes. Bedtimes? Still? Well, I guess I can't blame her – I have been sleepy these past few days. It's been especially rough with all these women wanting my body. I mean, yeah, I know I'm sexy, but seriously? It's like being some famous actor with fangirls running over just to shake your hand. I hate it all.

Anyway Mom goes upstairs, doing whatever mom's do. I'm sitting on the couch beside Dad, but I'm getting more and more uncomfortable because Dad is eyeing me with suspicion, and I don't know why. I rub the back of my neck, staring at the television, but none of it projecting into my mind. I can't help but think about what Dad would think... If he knew the truth. I doubt he'd like it very much. I mean, it's been a couple of years since we last saw Reno. I wonder how's been doing. He hasn't mailed us in a while, but every birthday he'd send me about a hundred and fifty munny. I have to sneak the envelope behind Dad's back. If he knew Reno was sending me munny, he'd rip up mail in seconds.

"Axel, I'd like to talk with you." Dad reaches over and grabs the remote. The television goes black. I gulp silently. "Talks" with Dad aren't exactly the best. He usually tries to pry information from me.

"Sure?" I put my feet up on the glass table in front of us.

Dad watches the movement, as if thinking I might strike at him at any second. I raise an eyebrow and let my arms cross behind my head.

"Axel, I've noticed quiet distinctively that you've been turning down girls... quite often." I tense up, "Are you ever going to slow down and stick with one?" I take a mental deep breath; thankful he hasn't caught on.

"Well, Dad, I hate to say it, but this town is full of sluts."

"Yes, I realize it. What about Tifa? She's a nice girl."

"She's into that Cloud guy."

"Larxene?"

"Oh, she's a real slut."

"Kairi?"

"Bitchy." Dad sighs at my answers.

"You're going to have to learn to stay with one. Girls just don't grow off of trees."

"Yeah..." I let the conversation die out, closing my eyes. I wonder if he'd accept me now. If he'd accept me for being a fag. Maybe he would. Maybe I should tell him...

"Dad?" I say after a few minutes of silence. I peek an eye open and startle to realize Dad is staring at me intently.

"What?"

"Um... do you remember Reno?"

"No."

My soft frown firms and I narrow my eyes. "You don't remember your son?"

"You're my only son, Axel." Fuck, he's _actually _trying to wipe Reno out of the family? No fucking way. I give him a death glare, but he gives me a content look, as if he knows he's frustrating me, and he likes seeing me pissed. I take a deep breath so I don't do anything rash.

"Yeah, well, I remember Reno. And, well, I kind of... have a confession to make." He turns his body towards me now, as if he knows what I'm about to say, but the tense muscles prove to me that he is trying not to tear my limbs apart. I make a face and stay silent for a moment.

"...And what would that confession be, _son_?" He's now spitting the words out, glaring darkly at me.

"Well," I snap, "my confession is quite simple and clear. I can only hope someone like _you _will understand. I. Am. Gay."

And that does it. In seconds, I find myself on the ground; his large hand wrapped around my throat. My hands immediately turn white-hot and I clench them, throwing at punch at Dad. He wraps his free hand around my arm, blocking the attack and straddling my hips. "My son," He snarls, "will _never _be a fucking faggot." Okay, now that just hurt. My eyes turn into slits and I push my body weight forward; both of us falling to the side. Quickly, I pick myself up, only to have my ankle pulled back.

"Let me the fuck go!" I scream; thrashing around as he pops me right in the mouth. Blood coils around my tongue. I turn my head and spit it out onto the white floor; forever staining the carpet.

"What's all the fuss-" I stop struggling and turn to Mom, who's standing at the foot of the stairs with wide, scared eyes. I go to say something, but that son-of-a-bitch who's fighting with me punches me in the stomach. I groan and manage to kick Dad off, hugging my stomach and resisting the urge to gag.

"Charliot, did you _know _our _only _son was gay?" Dad snarls, shooting at look at Mom. She drops her eyes to me for a second, then they drop to the floor. I make a face and pull myself back up to my feet.

"Dad-"

"I want you out of my house, you fucking faggot." The words tear at my heart like splinters. I grimace at him.

"Whatever," I snarl. Mom looks up at me, and there's tears brimming in her eyes. I send her an apologetic look, thankful that I had decided to keep my wallet with me in my pocket, and stride out of the house with dignity. When the door slams shut behind me, my strong facade fades as I stare into the night. It's snowing lightly, but strong enough for the white fluff-balls to stick to the ground. _I wonder where Reno went after he was kicked out. _He's obviously not dead, and he's doing great if he can spare over a hundred munny on me. I wish he gave me a note, telling me where he was last time he sent me mail.

I know I won't get anywhere just standing on the porch. A soft sigh escapes my lips as I trudge down the steps, listening to the soft crunches of snow under the heels of my shoes and the sheer silence. I wish I had gotten my iPod. Silence scares me. I don't know why, but the thought of listening to silence is absolutely maddening. I don't know how people can listen to it and not go crazy without something playing or making noise.

As I go further out into streets I don't know, I begin to notice how there are lesser houses. Not that I'm complaining. It's sickening to look into the windows and see fairy-tale families hugging each other by the fire, or standing close to the Christmas tree; kids begging their parents to let them open _one _present a week before the actual date. It's disgusting to watch the parents laugh along with their kids; telling them they love them. How could they love their children? Why do _they _get a happily-ever-after and I'm out on the streets? Do they even realize there are people like me who don't even celebrate Christmas by force? I bet they can't even begin to understand my situation. I'd laugh in their faces if they tried.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I'm not sure what time it is. It seems every house is dark, so I'd guess around three or four in the morning. My legs are dead tired of walking around without rest. Even my mutant powers are beginning to falter. I'm getting cold now. I need to rest, but where? I don't trust these streets... there's killers and rapists on every corner. If it weren't for the cold weather, I could probably walk the streets like I own them without fear.

Alleyways are the fastest way to get robbed or killed. So why I earth did I decide to stumble into one? Maybe I want to be murdered. One less being wasting space on this world. Who knows. Whatever the reason, I stumble down this dark alleyway – you know, the usual cliché. It's real dark and cold. And silent. I can practically _hear _the snow melt into water when it touches my skin. My eyelids are getting heavier and I lean against a building, resting my eyes for a few seconds. Even though I want to open my eyes again, I can't and I can feel my body shifting downward; my ass eventually landing on the snow. The darkness around me is becoming more and more inviting.

"Lookie what we got here," That seems to have snapped my eyes open, because before I know it I'm staring into bluish green eyes. My eyes narrow warily and I place my hands on the being's arm. I try to summon heat to my body, but... I'm too tired... I just can't...

"What do you reckon we do with it?" Another voice asks in a monotone.

"I dunno. Hey, guy, what's your name?" The one who's holding me asks; his grip on my t-shirt tightening. I struggle a little, but I can't do much.

"Who the fuck wants to know?" I snarl, now digging my fingernails into the being's hand. He lets out a snarl and withdraws his hand. I can feel his warm liquid under my fingernails, but ignore it and pull myself up to my feet. There, I see three silverettes. There's a big, broad one, and seems to be the tallest of the group. Then there's one slightly smaller, about my height, and seems to have the same body figure as I do. The last one is smaller than me, but I can tell he's stronger than me. He's the one I had harmed.

"Loz, don't let him get away," The smallest one snaps. My eyes widen when the big guy begins walking towards me, a cold smirk on his face. Almost instantly I'm running down the street; adreline pumping in my veins. The heat is coming back to me – I can feel the snow that had resting on my head and clothes sizzle into nothing. A hand grabs my wrist. Damn it, I'm not burning up enough to burn the guy! Shit, now where to?

I easily slip out of Loz's grasp and jump over a fence. The trees are getting thicker and thicker, and the houses and streetlights are becoming less and less noticeable. My legs are moving faster than my heart itself, but all I can hear is my heartbeat. I don't know if I should stop to see if that guy's following. Part of me wants to, but another part is scared that the guy is still on my tail-

"Shit!"

"Ah, crap! G-Get off! Get off!"

I blink at the sudden cries and immediately crawl off of the boy I had fallen on. Even in the dark, I can see the figure. He's lying on his back, hugging his bare arms. My eyebrows furrow.

"Hey, kid...?" And that's when I see the burn marks on his skin. My eyes widen and I mentally curse, looking over. The snow under my hands had disinigrated into nothing. I'm blazing hot now – almost on fire. "Oh, fuck. Shit, I'm so sorry!" He looks up at me, and I pause at the azure eyes. They hold me in place for a moment, and I swear I can't breathe.

"Wha..." He trails off, eying me with confusion. Instantly I'm up on my feet, startling the poor boy.

"Crap, uh, I really am sorry, um, I gotta go," Before he can say anything else, I'm running out of the area, pushing past trees; guilt drowning me. I... I _burned _him... Just because of my anger, I hurt an innocent person...

My feet slow down when I think I'm far from both that boy and those freaks. Now that I'm calmed, I feel dead tired. Without even having to think twice, my body slumps down against a tree, and darkness takes over.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty-o! ;_; Why do I keep putting up random new stories? Anyway this one's not really new - I started this a couple of months ago, and I thought, "Pfft, I'm gonna wait until I get better at writing before I write this one," so, well, a couple of months later, here I am  
; U ; . Yeah, Axel's a mutant freak. I love X-Men so much. Thank God I had enough time to write this - I was sick all day so I had to stay home and this _literally _took me _all day_ to type up. **

**;_; Yeah...**

**Reviews are the lights in my dreams~  
**


End file.
